Demain dès l'Aube
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Jeune résident de la petite île de Sainte Léontine, Antoine avait toujours trouvé sa vie fade. Depuis la minuscule école du village jusqu'aux éternels camps de vacances, sa vie n'était qu'une succession de répétition. Jusqu'à cet été où il rencontra ce garçon.


**Hey guys !**

 **Me voilà revenue du pays des morts (Belmont sur Buttant, charmant petit village des Vosges qui a pour unique particularité d'abriter une colonie de vacances dans laquelle j'ai bossé pendant deux semaines) avec la première partie d'un Three-Shot (matoine) qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois (j'ai commencé à l'écrire en avril pour être précise) après que j'ai (re)vu Moonrise Kingdom, de Wes Anderson. Donc si vous connaissez ce film, eh ben tout d'abord c'est trop cool, et ensuite, cette histoire en est TRES largement inspirée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Demain, dès l'aube

C'était une petite île, appelée Sainte-Léontine, à quelques kilomètres de la côte française dont on dit grossièrement qu'elle a la forme d'un gros haricot vert. La forêt recouvre la partie centrale de l'île ainsi que la côte sud. On trouve à l'ouest le village de Sainte-Léontine, fort de ses 126 habitants, à l'est, le phare de Sainte-Léontine, plus communément appelé le phare et au nord-ouest, à trois kilomètres du village, l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sainte-Léontine. Mais avant de commencer l'histoire, apportons quelques précisions sur ces lieux essentiels à l'aventure qui va s'y dérouler.

Le village était constitué d'une soixantaine de maisons de bois coloré, rouge, vert, bleu, et d'une petite église, en bois elle aussi. Le maire, fraîchement réélu, était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années du nom de Jean-Paul Malebert. Certains citoyens se plaignaient de le voir trop souvent au bar, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être réélu pour la troisième fois d'affilée. Tout au nord du village, près du minuscule quai, on trouvait le commissariat. Trois policiers y travaillaient/vivaient : Fred Logard, Didier Barquand et Marie Vanier. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, le taux de criminalité de l'île étant proche de zéro. Le petit quai près duquel se trouvait le commissariat accueillait deux fois par jours un bac qui faisait l'aller-retour entre l'île et la terre. La petite école du village, dirigée par Monsieur Jodron, accueillait 24 enfants entre six et dix ans, sous l'égide de Léa Moride, la maîtresse. Les enfants plus âgés devaient aller au collège ou au lycée sur la terre, dans la ville la plus proche. Comme le collège le plus proche était à plus d'une heure de route en prenant le bateau et le bus, la plupart des élèves allaient en internat.

A quelques kilomètres de Sainte-Léontine, il y avait un camp de vacances situé dans dans une clairière dans la forêt. Il accueillait une trentaine d'enfants de tous âges pendant les vacances.. La plupart des parents de Sainte-Léontine refilaient leurs gosses à Marc Mordoule et son assistant Joseph, les deux éducateurs du camp.

Comme on l'a dis plus tôt, l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sainte-Léontine se trouvaient à trois kilomètres au nord-est du village. Un médecin le docteur Viliérin, quatre infirmières et deux gardiens s'occupaient de douze patients, tous des enfants. Le plus jeune avait sept ans et le plus âgé en avait seize. Deux fois par mois, le personnel de l'hôpital sortaient les enfants pendant quelques heures, à la plage, ou dans la forêt.

A l'extrême ouest de l'île il y avait un phare peint en blanc et rouge où vivaient le gardien de phare, Jacques Daniel, sa femme Anne, et leurs trois enfants, Antoine, Alice et Florian. Tous les soirs, à vingt heures l'été et 17 heure 30 en hiver, Jacques Daniel allumait les lampes du phare, au cas où quelques bateaux se seraient perdu dans le coin de Sainte-Léontine.

La seule route goudronnée de l'île en faisait le tour, traversant le village et passant devant le phare, l'hôpital et à quelques dizaines de mètres du camp. Le restes des routes étaient des chemins en terre battue. Une des activités proposée par le camp était une randonnée d'une journée pour faire le tour de l'île.

Antoine Daniel était un habitué de cette randonnée. Il la faisait plusieurs fois par ans depuis qu'il en avait huit. Ses parents l'inscrivait à chaque vacance au camp, n'ayant pas le temps, ou simplement pas l'envie de s'occuper de lui. Les premières années, cela lui avait plu. Au bout de quelques années, sa sœur Alice, de sept ans sa cadette, l'y avait rejoint, puis encore un an après, son petit frère Florian également. Le camp, auparavant des vacances pour lui, était devenu un enfer à l'arrivée de son frère et de sa sœur. Alice et Florian, une fois libérée de tout contrôle parental, devenaient de vrais monstres semblant n'avoir été créés que pour pousser leur frère aîné à bout. De vrais monstres.

Antoine était réveillé depuis une heure déjà quand Joseph vint brusquement lui ordonner de se lever, avant de passer à la tente suivante, celle de sa sœur. Antoine se leva, déjà habillé et se précipita hors de sa tente. Vingt-sept tentes grises étaient alignées en deux rangées, l'une en face de l'autre. Une grande tente servait de cantine. On en avait enlevé les murs de toile pour profiter de la fraîcheur du matin avant les chaleurs d'été et Antoine aperçut Victor, un enfant de son âge, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se dit avec une grimace que personne n'allait se régaler, ce matin. Victor n'était pas réputé pour la qualité de ses plats. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était son tour, alors il s'exécutait. Antoine l'aurait bien remplacé, cuisiner ne le dérangeant pas, mais Marc Mordoule avait dit qu'ils devaient faire le repas chacun à leur tour, alors il laissait son camarade se débrouiller. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de trois repas. Quand Victor l'aperçut, il lui servit un air surpris.

« Déjà levé ? T'es tombé du lit ? »

Antoine haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'asseoir à sa place. Il était tranquillement assis, quand quelqu'un se jeta sur son dos en hurlant.

« 'Toiiiiine ! hurla sa sœur Alice avec un grand sourire. T'es réveilléééé !

\- Alice ! Cria Antoine se débattant pour la faire lâcher prise. Arrête immédiatement ! »

La fillette finit par descendre de son dos et s'assit sur sa chaise, à côté de lui. C'était une jeune fille de huit ans de petite taille, aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux verts. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Antoine, lui, était grand pour ses quinze ans et avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux marrons dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes.

« T'as bien dormi ? Hein ? T'as bien dormi ? » S'exclama la fillette en sautillant sur son siège.

Elle se content a du grognement peu loquace de son grand frère et continua a parler.

« T'as vu, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va faire le tour de l'île ! C'est trop bien ! J'ai trop hâte ! C'était trop cool l'année dernière ! Tu te souviens, on étaient passés devant l'asile ! Et on avait vu des fous dans la cour ! Je veux encore les voire ! Tu pense qu'on les verra encore, cette fois ? »

Antoine avait arrêté d'écouter sa sœur pour se concentrer sur les autres qui commençaient à s'asseoir, l'air ensommeillé. Alice le rappela à l'ordre d'une tape sur le crâne.

« Antoine ! Tu m'écoute ?

\- Si peu, Alice, si peu... » répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

Elle poussa un petit cri de protestation et lui asséna une nouvelle tape sur la tête.

« Ecoute moi quand je te parle-euh ! T'es trop chiant quand t'es comme ça ! Écoute moi ! Écoute moi ! Antoine-euh !

\- Tu m'emmerde, Alice ! Tu m'emmerde ! » Cria-t-il en se levant.

Sa réplique jeta un froid dans l'assemblée d'enfants. Marc Mordoule et Joseph se tournèrent vers lui d'un air étonné. Voyant tous ces regards fixés sur lui, il eut la décence de paraitre désolé.

« Antoine, enfin ! S'écria Marc Mordoule en se levant. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- N'agresse pas ainsi ta pauvre sœur ! Ajouta Joseph d'un ton choqué.

\- Antoine il est méchant ! Cria Florian, son petit frère de sept ans d'un ton braillard.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. » répliqua Antoine en se rasseyant.

L'incident fut clos. Victor déposa deux tranches de pain devant lui et lui souffla au passage : « j'adore t'es pétages de plomb, mec ! ». Antoine ne répliqua rien, se contentant de fusiller sa fratrie du regard. Malheureusement pour lui, ça se finissait souvent comme ça : Alice ou Florian faisaient exprès de le pousser à bout et c'était leur ainé qui en subissait les conséquences en voulant se défendre.

Antoine fut de corvée de vaisselle ce matin là. Marc Mordoule lui ordonna également d'aider Victor à préparer les sandwiches pour la randonnée. Ils furent tous prêts vers dix heures, leurs sac sur le dos. Ils ne quittèrent le camp que vers dix heures quinze car Alexis avait perdu sa casquette, indispensable par cette chaleur. Ils partirent enfin. La randonnée n'était pas difficile le sol était plat, mais le soleil tapait fort et pas un nuage ne semblait décidé à masquer le soleil. Les quelques kilomètres dans la forêt furent faciles. Les arbres hauts créaient des zones d'ombres fraîches et un léger vent traversait le bois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il sortirent du couvert des arbres et le calvaire commença. Ils marchèrent cinq kilomètre dans une fournaise atroce avant d'arriver, à moitié morts, au phare de Sainte-Léontine. Antoine, qui allait encore plutôt bien malgré la chaleur, vit son père sortir du phare, des paquets de cookies dans les bras. Les enfants se jetèrent dessus, affamés, ayant bien entendu déjà mangé leur goûter. Antoine en prit un distraitement, occupé à observer son père. Il le connaissait bien, et savait que la seule fois où son père achetait des cookies, c'était le jour de la randonnée. Il cherchait juste à se faire bien voir.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de pause, ils repartirent. Ils marchèrent encore une heure avant de pic-niquer à l'ombre d'un cyprès. Les sandwiches préparés par Victor étaient écoeurant, comme Antoine l'avait prévu, mais les siens étaient plutôt bons et eu la chance de tomber sur l'un d'eux, contrairement à son frère et sa sœur. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Alice grimacer en découvrant son sandwich au pâté. Non, ce n'était pas du tout lui qui avait laissé traîner le pot à côté du pain. Pas du tout.

Après une pause de presque une heure, ils reprirent la route, malgré les protestations des plus jeunes qui en avaient déjà marre de marcher. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Dès qu'elle aperçut le bâtiment blanc, Alice, qui se trouvait tout à l'arrière, remonta tout le groupe en courant jusqu'à son grand frère qui marchait à l'avant. Elle l'arrêta en lui prenant la main et en la tirant. Il se retourna d'un air agacé et fit face à son grand sourire. Elle désigna l'hôpital.

« Regarde Antoine ! C'est l'asile ! Il y a les fous !

\- Alice, fit-il en soupirant, agacé par la bêtise de sa soeur. C'est un hôpital psychiatrique et les enfants ne sont pas fous, ils sont malade. Maintenant arrête de m'ennuyer.

\- T'es vraiment pas gentil aujourd'hui ! S'écria la fillette en le fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Antoine ne répondit pas et accéléra la pas pour la semer. Quand il passa devant l'édifice, il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et l'observa. C'était un bâtiment assez ancien mais qui avait été refait il y a quelques années. Depuis la route, l'adolescent pouvait voir un petit parc de jeux composé d'un toboggan et d'une balançoire mais à cet instant il était vide. Deux voitures, et trois vélos étaient garés dans le petit parking devant l'hôpital. Il aperçut la réceptionniste, une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, par la porte vitrée. Il promena son regard sur les étages et vit à une fenêtre du troisième un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ou châtain qui devait être un peu plus jeune que lui et qui regardait dehors. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Antoine s'arrêta pour lui sourire. Le garçon lui sourit timidement avant de reculer et de sortir de son champ de vision. Intrigué, Antoine scruta un peu la fenêtre pour essayer de le voir à l'intérieur puis abandonna et reprit sa marche avant de se retrouver à l'arrière.

Il leur fallut une petite demi-heure pour atteindre le village. Comme la plupart des gens travaillaient, ils ne virent pas grand monde. Pratiquement tous les enfants se connaissaient mais ils prenaient quand même plaisir à montrer à ceux qu'ils connaissaient le moins où chacun habitait, ainsi que où Truc s'était cassé la jambe et dans quel magasin Machin avait volé du chocolat. Antoine sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et baissa la tête vers son petit frère Florian.

« On arrive bientôt ? Demanda le gosse de sa voix fluette.

\- Oui, dans moins d'une heure, répondit le plus âgé.

\- Tu me porte ? » Proposa Florian en faisant une bouille adorable servant exclusivement à faire craquer ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent des bonbons quand ils allaient faire les course.

Mais Antoine était y habitué et cela ne marchait plus sur lui depuis un moment.

« Pas question, répliqua-t-il donc. Tu as marché tout seul jusqu'à maintenant, tu peux bien faire les derniers kilomètres comme un grand.

\- J'ai pas marché tout seul, Joseph m'a porté tout à l'heure ! Allez, sois gentil !

\- Je ne te porterai pas, Florian. Je ne suis pas Joseph. »

Il le sema, insensible aux pleurnichements de l'enfant qui le maudissait en le traitant de tous les noms, qui ne dépassaient pas en vulgarité les ''caca boudin'' et autre ''espèce de banane pourrite''. Il était habitué.

Il était plus de quinze heures passées quand ils rentrèrent au camps. La plupart des enfants allèrent s'effondrer dans leur lit en prédisant leur mort prochaine mais Antoine et quelques autres, qui, comme par hasard étaient les plus âgés, se retrouvèrent dans le champ à côté des tentes avec Marc Mordoule. Celui-ci les fit s'asseoir en arc de cercle devant lui et commença à leur parler d'un air sérieux.

« Les enfants, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose d'important donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'intention d'écouter gentiment peuvent retourner dans leur tente. »

Personne ne bougea, même les enfants turbulents étaient trop curieux de savoir ce que le chef de camp avait à dire de si important pour penser à emmerder le monde. Voyant qu'il avait le calme, Marc Mordoule continua.

« Hier soir, le Docteur Viliérin de l'hôpital psychiatrique m'a appelé pour me proposer d'organiser une rencontre entre vous et ses patients. Comme vous les savez, ces enfants ne sortent pas souvent et n'ont que peu de contact avec l'extérieur. Nous avons donc décidé d'organiser une après-midi à la plage demain. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de quelques volontaires qui seraient d'accord vous passer du temps avec eux. Je vous prévient, le moindre écart de comportement sera puni. Alors, est-ce qu'il y a des volontaires ? »

Antoine réfléchit un instant puis leva la main. Cette activité lui permettrait de rencontrer le garçon qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre. Et puis il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour convaincre les autres de se porter volontaires. Finalement ils furent six à accepter. Marc Mordoule parut soulagé et les remercia tous chaleureusement.

Le soir venu, Antoine se coucha en étant impatient de commencer la journée du lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Antoine était réveillé depuis une heure quand Joseph vint brusquement le réveiller. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de sa tente. Le soleil brillait déjà et réchauffait agréablement l'air matinal. Une belle journée pour aller à la plage, se dit le jeune homme en souriant assez excité à l'idée de la journée et surtout de l'après midi qui l'attendait. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il survive au matin.

Et il y survécut, malgré les efforts d'Alice et Florian pour le pousser à bout, mais c'était sans compter sur ses nerfs d'acier et son habitude des conneries de son frère et de sa sœur.

L'après midi arriva bien trop lentement à son goût et quand Marc Mordoule appela les volontaires il lâcha tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et courut vers le chef du camp de telle sorte qu'il arriva premier. Ils se rendirent à pied à l'hôpital, mais cette fois ci ils traversèrent l'île au lieu de faire le tour. Le bâtiment se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de la plage et ils y rejoignirent directement les patients de l'hôpital. Ils étaient dix, trois filles et sept garçons, en maillot de bain bleu foncé Antoine chercha des yeux le garçon aux cheveux châtain mais ne le vit pas. Marc Mordoule salua les trois infirmières et fit les présentation.

« Les enfants, dit-il en s'adressant aux malades. Je vous présente Alexis, Charlotte, Victor, Antoine, Tom et Justine. Ils viennent jouer avec vous. Vous voulez bien vous présenter ? »

Ce fut une des infirmière, Hélène, d'après son badge, qui s'en chargea, les enfants du centre n'ayant pas l'air pressés de prendre la parole.

« Alors, ce gauche à droite il y a Lisa, Jacques, Thomas, Yasin, Maxime, Masha, Camille, Jean, Youssef et Gregory. (elle ajouta d'un ton plus faible) Normalement ils sont douze, mais Laurine ne supporte pas le contact avec les autres et Mathieu a fait une crise hier soir alors ils sont restés à l'intérieur. »

Antoine en déduit que le jeune garçon qu'il avait vu la veille était le garçon qui avait fait une crise, Mathieu.

« Je vois, répondit Marc Mordoule en souriant malgré un léger malaise.

\- Enfin bref, nos gosses ne sortent pas souvent alors on compte sur les votre pour les mettre à l'aise.

\- Ouais, pas de problèmes, ceux là ne sont que des gentils, la rassura le chef de camp. Allez les enfants, et si vous faisiez un peu connaissance ? »

Antoine se sentit atrocement déçu de l'absence du fameux Mathieu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce type qu'il n'avait vu que quelques secondes à travers une vitre occupait ses pensées, l'intriguait. C'était presque une obsession, ce qu'il trouvait ridicule. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il s'approcha d'une des filles, Masha et la salua.

« Salut, moi c'est Antoine ! Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire engageant. Tu es Masha, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. » répondit-elle simplement.

C'était une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'année aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux verts très clairs. Elle était plutôt petite et frêle pour son âge et le fixait d'un air impassible. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment prête à discuter.

« T'as envie de faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans perdre son sourire pour la mettre en confiance.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un air toujours aussi inexpressif.

\- Tu veux te baigner ? Proposa-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt pour se retrouver uniquement vêtu de son short de bain.

\- Pourquoi pas... ? Mais je ne nage pas très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on restera là où tu as pied !

\- D'accord. »

Antoine se releva, imité par la jeune fille qui glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rivage et Masha pencha la tête pour regarder les vagues lécher ses doigts de pieds nus. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière et s'aperçut que tous les gamins du camps avaient rejoint ceux de l'hôpital pour commencer à discuter. Il vit Camille, qui semblait être l'amie de Masha, courir vers eux. Une fois arrivée à leur niveau, elle poussa un grand cri aigu et sauta à pied joints dans l'eau, éclaboussant les deux autres. Les deux filles commencèrent à chahuter dans l'eau peu profonde à grand renforts de cris suraigus comme seules les filles de douze ans savent les faire.

Antoine les regarda jouer pendant quelques minutes avant de saisir Camille par la taille et de la balancer dans l'eau. Il joua avec elle pendant une demi-heure avant que Masha ne sorte de l'eau, frigorifiée. L'infirmier George l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche et la frictionna un peu avant de la pousser à s'allonger sur le sable chauffé par le soleil. Camille sortit la mer peu après et s'étendit à côté d'elle. Antoine les rejoignit peu après.

Les autres enfants jouaient dans la mer ou dans le sable et quelques autres roupillaient sur le sable. Antoine finit par s'endormir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais quand il se réveilla il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rappeler d'où il était. Masha et Camille dormaient toujours à côté de lui. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes qui descendaient le chemin qui menait à l'hôpital. La première était une infirmière. La deuxième était un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus.

L'infirmière alla souffler quelques mots aux adultes et le garçon alla s'asseoir dans le sable, à environ deux mètres d'Antoine. Celui-ci le fixa en silence quelques instants.

« Salut, finit-il par lui lancer. Moi c'est Antoine.

\- Mathieu. » répondit simplement l'autre.

 **Voilà (viola)ce premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Le chapitre suivant arrivera très certainement un jour et sera bien plus long !**

 **Des bises,**

 **Rain ;)**


End file.
